A variety of conditioning compositions such as hair conditioning compositions, skin conditioning compositions, and fabric softeners have been used for a variety of substrates such as hair, skin, and fabric. A common method of providing conditioning benefits is through the use of conditioning agents such as cationic surfactants and polymers, high melting point fatty compounds, low melting point oils, silicone compounds, and mixtures thereof. Most of these conditioning agents are known to provide various conditioning benefits by depositing on the substrates.
However, it is still not easy to obtain expected conditioning efficacy from the conditioning agents. It is not easy to obtain expected deposition of the conditioning agent on the substrates such as hair, skin, and fabric. When styling efficacy is expected in addition to the conditioning efficacy, it is also not easy to obtain such expected styling efficacy, especially improved hair setting.
Based on foregoing, there remains a desire for conditioning compositions which provide improved conditioning benefits. There also remains a desire for conditioning compositions which provide improved styling benefits, in addition to improved conditioning benefits.
None of the existing art provides all of the advantages and benefits of the present invention.